Soulmate
by YouAreTheLoveOfMyLifeKurtXoX
Summary: Jeff sees his boyfriend, Chris, kissing another guy on his way home from a friends house. His sister Alice has him meet her boyfriends brother, Nick. What will happen once Jeff and Nick becomes friends..? Will they get together or will Jeff run back into Chris's arms?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people.. I know I need to finish the two stories that aint one shots but im trying to figure out how to type up the nexts chapters for them so as I think im just gonna make another Niff short story.. :) I hope you guys like it..**

**Wait! Ima put a VERY short story at the start before you guys read. Should be fun.. I think.**

**Story: This morning I went to feed my Bunny, Bugs, and he bit the shit out of my left pinky! I dont know why. He had food an hour ago and I was trying to feed him again. But as I was putting the food into his dish he hoped off my bed and over to me and bit my finger. He wouldnt let go at all, I was scared that if he didnt let go soon he would have bitten right through my finger, I mean it was that bad. I got him to let go and I left my room, at first it was bleeding but as soon as I looked at it is started to bleed like hell. I couldnt get it to stop. But I finally did and now it hurts like a mofo. My Bunny is so mean.**

**Okay, Niff time..**

Jeff was walking home from a friends house when he saw his boyfriend kissing another guy. He was so hurt he didnt know what to think or do. He had tears in his eyes within seconds. He wanted to walk away but his legs wouldnt move. Finally, his boyfriend turned to start walking with the boy he was just kissing when he saw Jeff. Looking guilty he looked at the boy next to him.

"Who is he..?" Jeff whispered hurtfully.

"He is my.. my boyfriend.."

"So you were cheating on me? You had a secret boyfriend?" Jeff asked wanting to cry harder.

"Y-yeah."

"Did he know about me?"

"He did."

"Why Chris..? Why would you do this to me? We have been dating for 2 years."

"Jeff.. You just dont please me anymore.."

"WHY?! If you would have just talked to me about it maybe we could have fixed it! But no you had to cheat on me!"

"Jeff! You wont have sex with me anymore!"

"I just had surgery a month ago! The doctors told me I couldnt have sex for 2 whole months! You were there when he told me! You knew!"

"Whatever Jeff."

"Yeah whatever Chris! Its over! I dont date whores!" Jeff yelled he then turned around and walked away.

Once he got home Jeff ran right to his room and cried himself to sleep. Tomorrow was Monday and he didnt want to go to school. He didnt want to face Chris or anyone else. He wouldnt be able to handle it.

Once morning hit, Jeff didnt get out off bed. He ignored his mother's calls for him and ignored his fathers knocks on the door. But the one person he couldnt ignore was his sister Alice. Alice has been there for him since the day he was born. He loved his big sister.

"Jeff.. Buddy whats wrong?" She asked her younger brother.

"On my way home yesterday, I saw Chris kissing another guy.. He has been cheating on me because I couldnt have sex with him because of my surgery.."

"Oh Jeff.. Im so sorry honey. You dont deserve him."

"I left him after.. I told him that I dont date whores.."

"You did the right thing on leaving him."

"But now I dont want to go to school. I dont wanna see him or the guy he was kissing."

"Well sweetie.. My boyfriend has a brother your age. His name is Nick and he his first day it today.."

"Its to early Alice."

"Okay.." Alice said then started to think, "Oh.. Big sister has an idea.."

Jeff sadly giggled at his sister but told her she can tell him the idea.

"You stay home today and after school, since Jack is coming over I can ask him to bring Nick with so you guys can meet and get to know each other.."

Jeff sighed but nodded to his sister that he could do that.

"Alright.. Well try to get some more sleep. Ill tell mom and dad that your not feeling to hot. Plus they are leaving for 2 weeks for a vacation.."

"Okay."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too Alice."

Alice smiled at her 16 year old brother and left his room.

X~X~X

Later that day Jack came over with his brother Nick as he promised her would. And before Alice went to go get Jeff she told Jack everything that happened yesterday. After hearing it Jack got really pissed. Alice told him not to do anything which he promised her he wouldnt.

"Alright guys, do whatever. Ill go see if I can get Jeff to leave his room." Alice said.

Jack and Nick nodded at her before she left the room. She went up to her brothers room and knocked on the door.

"If its Alice you can come in, if its not go away!" Jeff yelled over his music.

Alice sighed and walked into his room, "Jack and Nick are here. They are downstairs. I came up to ask you if you wanted to come down and meet Nick."

"Sure I guess.." Jeff said as he sat up.

Alice smiled and hugged him, "Ok, get dressed and I will see you downstairs in a few."

Jeff nodded as he walked over to his closet to find something to wear for the day. After he took a shower, got dressed and did his hair, he walked downstairs and the first thing he did was hug Jack.

"Hey buddy. I heard what happened between you and your boyfriend.. Your sister said I couldnt beat him up.."

Jeff let out a broken laugh, "Its fine Jack. Its my fault anyways.."

"How?! Jeff you had surgery on your back and the doctors said you couldnt have sex for 2 months! He is the one that ran you over. He is the reason you had to have surgery. PLUS its his fault he cheated. Nothing if your fault. Its all his."

Jeff looked at Jack with tearful eyes as he explained how it wasnt his fault. Jeff sniffled and dried his eyes.

"Your an amazing young man, your hot, smart and you have your future planned out already. Hell, if I wasnt engaged to your sister, I would get with you. You deserve the best."

Jeff sadly smiled at his future brother-in-law.

"Wait.. You called my brother hot.." Alice said.

Everyone softly laughed at Alice, "Well baby, I am bisexual, you cant blame me."

"Anyways.. Jeff, this is Jacks younger brother Nick. Nick this is my brother Jeff."

Jeff looked over at Nick and shyly smiled at him.

"Hi Jeff.. Its nice to put a face with the name.." Nick smiled.

"I guess.." Jeff whispered looking at his feet.

"Jeff is really shy Nick."

"Oh no! Its perfectly fine. I think its cute."

Hearing that made Jeff blush a deep red.

"Jeff its ok.. Nick here is gay like you, and has been dying to meet you since I first started talking about you.." Jack chuckled.

That only made Jeff blush even harder, "I, umm, I have to do something.. Im my room."

"Oh no no no!" Alice said grabbing Jeff as he started to walk away, "You are not locking yourself up in your room."

"Why..? I feel better up there."

"And why is that..?" Jack asked.

"Everything smells like Chris."

"Jeff! You wont be able to get over his cheating ass if you keep thinking of him. You deserve better than him!" Alice softly shouts.

"I dont care Alice! He was my first boyfriend! He was my first everything! I had sex for the first time with him, he was my first love, my first boyfriend, I went to my first school dance with him! HE WAS MY FIRST KISS! I was with him for 2 years!" Jeff yelled back.

"Jeffery K. Sterling! Dont you talk to me like that!"

"Like what? Like this!? Its not my fault! Im heartbroken! Im at a loss! I dont know what to do anymore!"

"Jeff, we are only trying to help!" Jack said loudly but he didnt yell.

"You wanna help? Leave me alone. I just wanna go to sleep and NEVER wake up!"

"Jeff, dont talk like that! You havent had a suicudal thought since you were 13, dont start back up." Alice sadly said.

"Why you are the only one that cares about me anymore! One person aint enough, I've already started cutting again!"

"I love you Jeff.." Jack said, "I love you like a brother. I will always care about you."

"If you let me.. Ill love you." Nick said.

Hearing Nicks voice calmed Jeff down a little. Alice and Jack even saw that it did.

"I dont think I can, Nick." Jeff softly said then walked up to his room.

"Nick, when you said that. You calmed him down a bit. Why dont you go talk to him.." Jack told his brother.

"His room is the last door on the left."

At first Nick didnt want to but he finally said he would and started to make his way to Jeffs room. Once there he softly knocked on the door and waited for an answer..

"Who is it?"

"Its Nick.. Can I come in..?"

"I guess."

Nick took a deep breath and walked into Jeffs room to see him sitting in a corner hugging his legs to his chest and hiding his face in his arms, softly crying.

"Hey.. I know how you feel.."

"No you dont!"

"Yes I do.. My first boyfriend did the same thing to me, he was my first everything like yours was.. I found him with another guy having sex in my bed.. Me and him were dating for a year and a half."

"Im sorry."

"Dont be.. I had the feeling Sebastian was cheating anyways, he just broke my heart to acually walk in on him doing it.."

"I guess we both fell in love with the wrong guys huh..?"

"Yeah.. But like I said.. If you let me, ill love you too.."

X~X~X

_"Yes I do.. My first boyfriend did the same thing to me, he was my first everything like yours was.. I found him with another guy having sex in my bed.. Me and him were dating for a year and a half."_

Alice and Jack were outside Jeff's room listening in when they heard Nick say that.

"What?!" Jack whispered harshly.

"So both are brothers were cheated on?"

"Yeah! Sebastian is the guy I introduced Nick to 2 years ago!"

"Easy Jack, not everyone is perfect."

"Your right, some people are just flat out sluts!"

"Just shush so we can hear.."

Jack nodded at Alice and they both started to listen in on the boys again.

X~X~X

"Nick, I want to.. I do. But im scared to."

"You dont have to be scared of me Jeff."

Jeff looked away from Nick and closed his eyes tightly trying to hold in his tears.

"Jeff, your cute. Any guy would want you. I just know it. But I also want a chance with you." Nick whispered.

"Give me time Nick.. Lets be friends and lets get to know each other ok..?"

"Ok." Nick smiled, "But come on, lets go back downstairs. Im a good cook, we could cook something.. I dont know to keep your mind off of things.."

"I suck at cooking.."

"Learning time!"

With that Nick grabbed Jeffs hand and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Ignoring the fact Alice and Jack were dancing like weirdos in the hallway.

**I shall stop there for today :) I hope you guys liked it.. There will be more than two chapters but no more than 4.. Just letting you know ;) See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people.. Here is the next chapter.. In this chapter is will only be Jeff and Nick until the end.. ALSO I got to thinking and I might just have more than 4 chapters :) So it might be longer than I wanted it to but it only gives you guys more to read.. Enjoy. Oh also here is another story.**

**Story: I woke up this morning and my dog Tija scared the shit out of me, and because of that I ran into a wall.**

"No Jeff! You cant mix that together yet." Nick smiled over at Jeff.

Nick was teaching Jeff how to cook to try and keep him in a good mood and so far its working. The whole hour they have been cooking random things, Jeff has had a smile on his face. Really Nick loves it because he likes Jeffs smile, he thinks its cute.

"Oh.." Jeff said looking cunfused in an adorable way in Nicks eyes.

"You have to mix in the eggs and flour first. Then you add the chocolate mix."

Jeff nodded at Nick then grabbed the flour to pour into the bowl with the eggs. He mixed the eggs and flour together like Nick said to do.

"There you go. Now add a tiny bit of cooking oil and the chocolate mix then mix it all together. As you do that ill go get the rest of the cake mix." Nick smiled and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

Jeff watched Nick walk away before he started to mix the rest of the things together that Nick told him to mix. Nick came back with the rest of the cake mix and mixed it together so Jeff could wash his hands and get the cupcake pan.

"Ok, so thats done. Ill make up the cupcakes and out it in the oven and you can pick what we do next. We can either cook some more or we could do something else."

"I was wanting to go for a walk after the cupcakes are done." Jeff said shyly.

"So thats what we will do." Nick said as he put the pan into the oven, "These will take about 15-20 minutes so thats how long we have to wait."

Jeff nodded as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"So Jeff.. I heard we will be going to the same school.." Nick said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, This is my first year at Dalton. I didnt want to dorm there so I can come home everyday."

"Same here. I dont feel safe away from home for to long."

"Why..?"

"I dont know. I live with Jack because my parents disown me becuase im gay and they have been trying to get me to move back in with them and I wont."

"Oh.. That sucks. Im sorry Nick."

"Oh no, its fine. We never got along anyways, even before they found out that I was gay.."

"Same here.. I mean they still love me even though im gay, but I always fight with my mother and my father tries his best to bond with me but we normally end up fighting."

"At least your parents love you."

Jeff gently nodded, he was about to say something when the oven beeped letting them know that the cupcakes were done. Nick softly rubbed his leg against Jeff's as he stood up. Jeff fliched a bit at the movement but he smiled anyways. Once Nick set the pan down so the cupcakes could cool down they got ready and left for a walk. They walked everywhere, but when they got to the park Jeff wanted to cry because he saw Chris cuddled up with the same guy he cheated with. It broke his heart into even more smaller pieces seeing that but he tried to ignore it. Him and Nick walked to a picnic table sitting by the water and they sat on top of it facing the water.

"So, how long have you lived here..?" Jeff asked Nick.

"About a year. I went to a public school but I was always getting bullied for being gay. Then Jack introduced me to Sebastian and once me and him split, I asked Jack to inroll me into Dalton." Nick explained.

"Oh.. So you and Sebastian... You guys havent been dating for a while..?"

"4 weeks.. What about you and Chris?"

"2 days."

"Oh shit.. So your break up is freash."

"Yeah, and it still hurts whenever I see him."

"What do you mean?"

"He is here right now with the guy he was dating behind my back."

"Do you wanna go then?"

"No. I need to be strong. I need to get over him."

"Where is he?" Nick asked.

"He is over by the willow tree cuddled up to his boy-toy.."

Nick then looked over and the sight he saw pissed him off. It was Sebastian.

"My boyfriend cheated on me, with your boyfriend. And your boyfriend cheated on you with my boyfriend.." Nick thought out loud.

"What?!"

"The guy your ex is dating, its my ex.."

"Wait wait wait.. So both of our ex-boyfriends are dating each other?"

"Its what it looks like. They are cuddling together under the willow tree."

Jeff looked over with sad eyes, and as he did Chris looked over at him at the same time. And the look on his face when he saw Nick was his jealous face.

"I wanna go now." Jeff said looking back at Nick.

Nick nodded and stood up, "Come on." Nick said and he held out his hand to Jeff.

Jeff looked between Nick and his hand before he reached out and took it. Nick pulled him up and they started to walk out of the park when they were stopped by a yell. They both turned around to see Chris and Sebastian walking up to them.

"Fuck!" Jeff whispered harshly.

"Well, its good to see you guys here.." Chris said.

"What do you guys want..?" Nick asked for Jeff.

Jeff only looked down, he didnt want to talk nor did he want to look at them.

"Just wanted to say hi.." Sebastian smiled.

"So, Jeff.. You moved on fast."

"We aint dating." Nick said even though he pulled Jeff closer to his side.

"Really? Holding hands, and standing really close to each other."

"We aint dating!" Jeff yelled at Sebastian.

Sebastian and Chris both looked at Jeff with wide eyes, "It looks like you guys are.." Chris said.

"We aint dating!" Jeff yelled again, he then let go of Nicks hand and ran off.

"Great, thank you so much!" Nick said angrly to Sebastian and Chris, he then ran after Jeff.

Jeff was already 2 blocks ahead of Nick, so Nick started to call out to Jeff. When Jeff didnt stop, Nick called Alice telling her what happened. She said her and Jack were on there way and to just keep on Jeff and to not lose him. Once Nick got off the phone with Alice he saw that Jeff wasnt running anymore. He was now leaning against the side of a building and from the looks of it, he was sobbing. Nick frowned seeing Jeff like that. He walked up to him and hugged him from behind, but not as soon as Jeff felt Nick hug him he spun around and hugged Nick tightly and cried on his shoulder.

"Hey, its okay Jeff." Nick sadly said.

"I cant do this no more Nick!" Jeff cried.

Nick didnt know what to say to that so all he did was hug Jeff tighter. Really holding Jeff was the only thing stopping him from killing both Chris and Sebastian. Yeah, Nick might have only known Jeff for a few hours but he is already starting to like him.. a lot. The more Jeff cried the more Nick wanted to, but he was wanting to be strong for Jeff.

"Can you call Alice? And ask her if she can come pick us up..?" Jeff asked softly.

"I already did. Her and Jack are one their way right now. They should be here any minute."

"We are here.. Now, what happened..?" Alice said as she walked up to the boys with Jack next to her.

"Jeff wanted to go for a walk. We walked around and we ended up at the park. Jeff say Chris there with his "boyfriend" but he didnt tell me. I saw he was getting upset and he told me. I asked if he wanted to leave but he wanted to stay, he told me he needed to be strong if he wanted to get over him. Well I looked over and saw that his boyfriend was Sebastian. Yeah.. funny right? Sebastian cheated on me with Chris and Chris cheated on Jeff with Sebastian.. Anyways.. After we found out that Chris looked over and saw us and when that happened Jeff wanted to leave. I could understand that. So I got up, took Jeffs hand and we started to leave. Well, Sebastian and Chris got to us before we could fully leave. They went on about how Jeff moved on fast and that we were dating. I could tell Jeff wanted to cry so I pulled him closer to my side. I guess that didnt help anything because they continued to say that we were dating. Jeff got tired of them saying that and he started to yell at them. They still didnt get the fact we aint dating so Jeff yelled at them again. Well after the second time Jeff started to run. Sebastian and Chris started to laugh! I got so pissed of Alice, I wanted to kill them for making Jeff cry! But I knew Jeff needed me. Really the only thing holding me back was the fact of me holding Jeff in my arms!" Nick explained.

Nick didnt plan on saying the last part but when he did, he wasnt worried. Even though Jeff and Alice both were looking at him. Jack already knew Nick liked Jeff so he wasnt fazed. He was in the same boat as Nick.

"I swear to got Alice! Please let me and Nick kill them!"

"No Jack.. Right now, we need to get the boys back home so they can calm down."

Jack agreed. They all got into Jack's car and drove home. The time Nick got into the car to the time they got home, Jeff was curled into his side. For some reason Jeff felt safe in Nicks arms and he didnt want to lose that feeling at the moment.

"A-Alice..?" Jeff asked really softly.

"Yeah buddy?"

"C-can me and N-Nick stay out here? I.. I need t-to talk to him.." Jeff stuttered.

"Of course, we will be inside if you guys need anything."

"Ok."

Jeff waited until his sister and Jack were in the house before he turned to Nick.

"Did you mean it..?"

"Mean what?"

"When you told them that the only reason why you didnt go back, is because you had me in your arms.. Did you mean it?"

"Well, of course I meant it. Jeff I like you. Jack talks to me about you all the time.. He even showed me a few pictures of you. I thought you were really cute, and you sounded like someone I always wanted to date and have in my life. I always wanted to meet you and now I finally got to. And Jeff, I know things werent good today, and I know your still heartbroken but I want to take you out on a date."

Jeff just sat there.

_He asked me out.. HE.. NICK.. CUTE NICK! He asked me out! Oh god oh god oh god..!_ Jeff thought.

"Umm.. umm... I.. Sure." Jeff smiled

"Um, its okay.. I know you dont want to but I just wanted to ask you... Wait, what?"

"I would love too.."

"Oh.. Okay then.." Nick chuckled nervously, he thought Jeff would say no, "Umm, is this friday at 8 okay for you..?"

Jeff smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Now, lets just go inside and relax."

"Ok."

X~X~X

Later the night Nick and Jack left leaving Jeff and Alice alone. But thats when Jeff started to freak out.

"Oh no! I have a date.. With Nick.. FUCK!"

Alice heard Jeff freaking out from her room so she went to see what was wrong.

"Buddy, whats wrong?"

"Nick asked me out! I have a date! I dont know what to wear! I dont know what to do! And right now, I think I forgot how to breathe!"

Alice giggled at her brother, "Jeff its alright. When is your date?"

"This coming Friday at 8.."

"Where?"

"I dont know... He didnt tell me."

"Ok, Jeff. Ill help you pick out something to wear, but then you have to do the rest."

"But Alice.. This is my first date.."

"I thought Chris was your first date."

"No, he was my first boyfriend.. He NEVER took me out on a date.."

"Wow, what an asshole." Alice whispered to herself, "Okay.. Jeff all you have to do is when friday gets here, you just get dressed, do your hair take a shower put on something that smells good and wait for Nick to pick you up. And when he does, just be you."

Jeff nodded to everything Alice told him. Soon after she helped him pick something out for the date, Jeff fell onto his bed and was out like a light within seconds.

**Alright.. I dont know how this one turned out, but I hope it turned out good. I mean I think it did, but its my own writing I would. So I want you guys to tell me how it was. :) But I do hope you guys enjoyed it. Bye-bye.. Til next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah.. Here is chapter 3.. And like I said i have decided there will be more than 4 chapters.. I dont know how many there will be I just know its going to be past 6.. BUT im glad you guys are loving my story so far. **

**Story time.. xD**

**Story: I was watching Glee.. The break up episode and even though i watched it 5 times before I couldnt help but to cry when Blaine told Kurt and they started to run away and everything.. BUT I went back to that part paused it on Blaine's face, took a dry erase marker and started to doodle on Blaine :) then I played it and paused it again on Kurt's face and started to doodle on him. The doodles I put on Blaine were umm.. sad and depressing.. The ones I put on Kurt were happy. Hearts, cute little faces AND an axe.. I got bored and I didnt know what else t oput so thats why I made an axe xD God im weird..**

"Alice..! Alice! ALICE!" Jeff yelled from his room.

"What.. what.. what..'' She repeasted walking to her brothers room to see him in only a towel.

"I made a boo-boo."

"How?" She asked annnoyed but in a good way.

"I may or may not have spilt milk on my shirt you picked out for me Monday.."

"Jeff! Come one, sweetie. Pull yourself together." Alice softly laughed.

"Im trying! I cant control my feelings and nerves.."

"I know.. I know. Alright, ill go put this with the other dirty clothes and I want you to wear your black shirt."

"What one?"

"How many black shirts do you have?"

"I stopped counting after the 10th one."

"Wow, ok.. Umm. Wear your purple shirt."

"Alright."

After Alice left Jeff got dressed, he did his hair kinda like Nicks hair was on Tuesday. After he was finally ready he grabbed his jacket wallet and house key. He left his room and went downstairs.

"What smells like flowers!?" Alice yelled from the kitchen.

"I dont know." Jeff said back shyly.

"Jeff? Are you wearing flower sented cologne?"

"Maybe.."

"I didnt know you had cologne that smelt like that."

"I dont.. I didnt.. Not until Wenesday."

"Wha- Wait.. Nick got it for you didnt he?"

"No.."

"Jeff, dont you dare lie, I know your lying to me. Your left eye is sparkling."

"Damn it! Yes Nick got it for me."

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwweeeeeeee!" Alice cooed.

"Shut up Alice."

"You guys are to cute!"

"What time is it..?" He asked trying to change the topic.

"7:30.. I still have 30 minutes to coo over how cute you and Nick are."

"Shit."

"Oh come on Jeff. Me and Jack sees how you guys look at each other. Nick likes you a lot. And you like him just as much."

"He does?"

"Of course he does. He wouldnt have asked you out on a date if he didnt like you like that."

"Oh.."

"Yeah. Come on Jeff. I know Nick, he would treat you like the prince you are."

"Alice.. I want to date Nick.. But im scared that if we do start now, something will go so very wrong, its gonna break me even more."

"Ill protect you from anything."

Jeff and Alice both jumped at the voice. Alice softly smiled as Jeff slowly turned around and came face to face with Nick and Jack. Jack was trying so hard not to jump around and cheer, while Nick was trying to hold himself back from kissing Jeff.

"You look handsom.." Nick smiled at a blushing Jeff.

"You too."

"You ready to go?"

"Where are we going..?"

"Its a suprise but I promise you will love it." Nick said as he softly took Jeffs hand in his.

"Ok." Jeff smiled.

Once Jeff and Nick left the house Alice and Jack started to go nuts.

"They are so cute together!" Alice cheered.

"I know right!"

X~X~X

Nick took Jeff to watch a movie, he then took him out to eat. After they were dont eating Nick drove Jeff to a hill. He blindfolded Jeff and started to walk up the hill. Once to the top Nick took the blindfold off of Jeff so he could see. And what Jeff saw took his breathe away. A picnic blanket was spread out with a candels all around it.

"Alice told me you liked to sit outside at night and look at the stars. So I thought, maybe I could make is a bit romantic for you this time. I didnt know fi you drank or not so I just brough some water and some juice." Nick chuckled nervously at the last part.

"I love it Nick."

Nick smiled and took Jeffs hand in his again. He walked over to the blanket and sat down patting the spot next to him for Jeff. They sat there in the candle light that was mixed with the moonlight. Thats when Jeff heard the music.

"I love this song."

The song that was playing was "God Gave Me You" by Blake Shelton.

"So do I.. I didnt know what to play to I kinda just played the playlist on my phone thats filled with nothing but love songs."

Jeff softly giggled at Nick then curled up into his side.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Nick then got up and went to the small picnic basket and pulled out a singal flower, "I read on the internet that giving someone their favorite flower is romanitc.. So I talked to Alice and she told me your favorite flower is a lavender rose."

Jeff blushed as he took the rose from Nick, "Its fake."

"I wanted it to last forever."

"You do know what this color rose means right?"

"Everlasting Love."

"Nick, thank you. For all of this. The movie, dinner.. This. I love it. I dont think ill ever forget this even if I tried."

"Good, because I know for a fact, I never want to forget this."

"Your my first date.." Jeff softly whispered.

"What?"

"Your my first date."

"But I thought-"

"He never took me on dates.. Unless you count him taking my out and having sex with me in random places dates.."

"That dick! Jeff, you didnt deserve him. You deserve someone who will treat you like a prince, give you anything and everything.. Someone who would sing to you, make you smiled, laugh.. Someone who would never leave your side, who would NEVER cheat on you.. Someone-"

"You.."

"Me?"

"I want that someone to be you."

"Really?"

"Yeah.. You have done so much more for me in one week than Chris has done in 2 years."

"So, just say the words Jeff."

"Will.. umm will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will.. I would love to." Nick smiled.

X~X~X

Nick pulled into the driveway of Jeff's home arounf 11:30, the whole way home neither boy couldnt keep a smile off their faces.

"S-so... I can call you my boyfriend?" Jeff asked.

"Of course silly."

"I know your coming in too but once they find out they are going to want us to kiss.. So.. C-can i kiss you right now?"

This time Nick blushed, "Yeah.."

They started to slowly move in closer to each other. They stopped just inches from each others faces, they looked at each other one last time before they moved the rest of the way in until their lips met in a slow and gently kiss. They kissed until they had to pull away for air. Both blushing they got out of the car and walked up and into the house where they saw Alice and Jack both dancing around the living room. They had been watching from the window so they saw them kiss. And Jeff knew.

"You were watching?"

Both 18-year-olds stopped dancing and looked at the boys.

"No.." Alice said just as Jack yelled "Yes"

"Can Jack and Nick stay the night?" Jeff blurted out.

Jack started to beg Alice like a 3-year-old as Nick just shook his head at his brother.

"Sometimes, I think he is just a child stuck in an 18-year-olds body.." Nick whispered to Jeff who laughed.

"I dont care."

"Yay!" Jack cheered.

"So, on that note.. My and Nick will be upstairs."

With that Jeff and Nick went up to Jeff's room and really they went to bed cuddled up to on another.

**So umm yeah. There you guys go. Niff is together. Finally. Also Jack is such a dork :) I hope you guys liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why, hello everyone! It is time for another chapter! Are you excited? I am :) I dont know im in a good mood. xD And the song in here, I did change "Girl" to "Boy" because Nick sings it to Jeff xD**

**Story: My mom was holding my bunny bugs and he peed on her. It was funny. But then my mom smacked me upside the head for laughing at her. It was great.**

The next morning Jeff woke up with the other side of his bed empty. He then thought that last night was all a dream. But then Nick walked into his room holding a tray full of breakfast food.

"Morning sleepyhead. I made us some breakfast." Nick smiled sitting down next to Jeff.

"It wasnt a dream..? Last night wasnt a dream?"

"No, it wasnt. Trust me, when I woke up I thought it was a dream as well until I looked over and saw you curled up to me."

Blushing, Jeff hid his face making Nick giggle at him.

"Dont be shy, at least not around me. But anyways.. I made eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and I made my famous homemade orange juice.. Dont ask why its famous.. Jack loves it a lot."

"Oh.. Ok."

Nick smiled at Jeff and soon they started to eat. A few times Nick did feed Jeff a few bites on food, and when Jeff had a few smile pieces of food on his face near his lips Nick would lean in and kiss it off of him making Jeff blush badly. Jeff never felt like this, Chris has never done anything like this for him before so he didnt know how to react. Jeffs feels like Nick was his first boyfriend.

_Guess Alice was right.. Maybe Nick is better for me. _Jeff thought.

"Jeff?" Nick said pulling Jeff from his thoughts.

Jeff looked at Nick, "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about? You keep smiling and silently saying things to yourself. I mean if they were real I bet you would have heart eyes right now."

"Oh.. I umm.. I was thinking.. About.. You.."

"Oh.. Like what?"

"Alice said that you would be better for me than Chris. I was thinking about that, then everything else that me and you have done together popped up. Even when you tried to stick up for me when we ran into Sebastian and Chris." Jeff explained.

Nick looked at his boyfriend with a smile on his face. His heart started to beat fast in his chest..

_Maybe im in love with him.. Already? No I cant be in love with him right now.. Its to early. ITS BEEN A DAY! But I love him.. Fuck, I dont know how, but Jeff is making me fall for him.. and hard. I love him.. But im not going to tell him yet. I want him to say it first so I wont feel like im pushing him. Thats the last thing I want to do to him. _Nick thought.

Everything that Jeff said Nick smiled at. Nick cant keep a smile off his face whenever he talks to Jeff, sees him or even hear his name. Jeff. The boys both stopped talking and they just looked at each other. Nick was about to say something when they heard Alice yell at someone downstairs. Worried Jeff slowly opened his bedroom door and listened. He then started to hear Jack yell.

_"You need to leave!" Alice yelled._

_"Im not leaving until I talk to him!" Came a boys voice._

_"Your not talking to him! He is happy with Nick! Why cant you just let him be happy for once!" Jack then yelled._

_"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" _

_"If you fucking loved him you wouldnt have cheated on him! You would have treated him like a prince.. LIKE A KING! No, you had to fuck him all the time even when he didnt want to, you cheated on him because of something YOU did, AND you never once told him you loved him! He told you all the time he loved you, but all you said in return was "Yep" or "Right back at you" WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND DOES THAT!" _

Jeff never heard his sister yell like that. Nor had he ever heard her cuss. He wanted to go down there and tell Chris to leave but his legs were frozen, he couldnt move them. Nick saw that Jeff was softly crying so he hugged him.

"Is that true Jeff.."

Jeff nodded, "Yeah.. Its true."

Knowing that it was true broke Nick, he wasnt going to hold back anymore. He was done with everyone hurting Jeff. Done. He told Jeff to stay in his room and that he would be right back. He stormed downstairs and into the living room where he saw Chris standing there with Alice and Jack blocking him from going upstairs.

"You need to leave." Nick said making Jack and Alice turn to face him.

"Fuck.." Jack whispered. He knew that face Nick was wearing. Nick was pissed off.

"Where if Jeff?" Chris asked.

"Im not telling you where the fuck he is! All you need to know is that he dont want to see you! Now ima tell you again.. You. Need. To. Fucking. Leave!"

"No im not leaving."

"You either leave or so help me ill will force you out that door." Nick said angrly.

Jack took a step closer to Nick, becaus he knows once Nick is pissed off he will do everything in his power to hurt the person who pissed him off.

"You need to leave." Jack said looking at Chris.

Finally Chris gave in. He left but before he closed the door he said that he would be back for Jeff. Nick looked around the room not looking at the other two.. Finally he turned around and went back upstairs.

X~X~X

"I never saw Nick like that before." Alice said once she knew Nick was back upstairs.

"He was pissed." Jack simpally said.

"I know.. But that was the first time I ever heard him cuss like that."

"I know hun.. But its fine. Nick is now with Jeff upstairs. He will be calm within minutes. Hell, thats why he was pissed. I know they heard us yelling down here. Jeff could have started to cry, you know how Nick is when it comes to Jeff."

"I know Jack.. I just wish Jeff had the easy life. I wish he wasnt so broken."

"He aint broken!"

Jack and Alice turned to see Nick standing there holding Jeffs hand. Jeff was looking down and he didnt want to look up.

"How dare you say that about him. Jeff is not broken. He is perfectly fine!"

Nick then walked out of the house with Jeff. Jeff wanted to go for a walk so Nick was gonna go with him. It just be the two of them. No one else.

"She's right you know.." Jeff said after awhile.

"Who?"

"Alice.. She is right. I am broken." Jeff whispered the last part. He didnt want Nick to yell at him. and at one point Jeff thought he actually would.

"Baby, your not broken. I promise your not." Nick said gently.

"Why do you do that..?"

"Do what?"

"You yell at everyone who calls me broken or makes me cry and things like that.. But when it comes to me and I call myself names and what not, you are as calm as ever."

"Because I dont like see you hurt, and when it comes to you.. I know how you are with yelling and things like that so I try not to yell around you and I know for a fact I wont yell at you."

"But we are going to fight about things.. Thats what a healthy relationship does."

"I know sweetie. I know we will. But ima try and not yell. I dont care if your yelling or hitting me, im not going to do it back."

Jeff only looked at Nick in awe.

"Oh, this is my favorite song!" Nick smiled when Jeff's phone played his song. Soon Nick did start to sing along.

**The cotton wood fallin' like snow in July**  
**Sunset, riverside, four wheel drive and a tail light circle**  
**Roll down the windows, turn it on up**  
**Poor a little Crown in a Dixie cup**  
**Get the party, started**

**Boy you make my speakers go "BOOM BOOM"**  
**Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon**  
**That kinda thing makes a man go mhmm mhmm**  
**You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans**  
**Drip of honey on the money maker gotta bee**  
**The best buzz I'm ever gonna find.**  
**I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime**

**Well if you ain't a ten, you're a 9.9**  
**Tippin' and spillin' that homemade wine on your tied-up, tshirt**  
**Every little kiss is drivin me wild, throwin little cherry bombs into my fire**  
**Good God al-mighty**

**Boy you make my speakers go "BOOM BOOM"**  
**Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon**  
**That kinda thing makes a man go mhmm mhmm**  
**You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans**  
**Drip of honey on the money maker gotta bee**  
**The best buzz I'm ever gonna find.**  
**I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime**

**So, let's slip on out, where it's a little bit darker**  
**And when it gets a little bit hotter**  
**We'll take off on out in the water**

**Boy you make my speakers go "BOOM BOOM"**  
**Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon**  
**That kinda thing makes a man go mhmm mhmm**  
**You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans**  
**Drip of honey on the money maker gotta bee**  
**The best buzz I'm ever gonna find.**  
**Hey, I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime**  
**Boy, I'm a little drunk on you**

Once the song was over and another song started to play Jeff kissed Nick. The whole time Nick was singing he kept smiling at Jeff spinning him around dancing with him and everything. He was singing to Jeff.

"You changed the words.." Jeff smiled.

"I only changed one word.. girl to boy.. Only because I sung it to you."

_I love you _Jeff thought.

"Come on Jeff, lets head back home."

"You sure? We can walk for a little bit longer if you wanna"

"Im sure.. Im getting hungry anyways." Nick chuckled.

Jeff smiled at his boyfriend as they turned around and started to walk home. They stopped at a corner and waited to cross when a group of guys walked by on the other side of the street. They were all stairing at Jeff and Nick. Nick was about to yell at they but what they said made him and Jeff blush.

"Hey sexies!" One yelled as they other one winked at them.

"That was creepy." Jeff said as they started to cross the street.

Nick nodded as he looked behind him and at the two guys. He saw that they were still looking at them.

"At least we now know others think your sexy as well." Nick smiled at Jeff.

"They called you sexy as well Nick."

"Yeah but your sexier." Nick winked.

Jeff looked at the ground and blushed a deep deep red. Once they got home they saw Alice and Jack outside sitting on the steps talking. Jack was smoking a cigarette and Jeff was eyeing it. They saw Alice look at them and back to Jack. She said something to him and he them threw the cigarette away. They got to the house and stood in front of them for a minute until Jeff walked up to Jack and whispered in his ear. Jack looked at Alice who only shrugged, so him and Jeff went inside as Nick and Alice stayed outside.

"What was that all about?"

Alice looked at Nick and sighed, "Jeff wanted to talk to Jack."

"Then why did they need your permission?"

"Its a long story."

"Well then.. Let me hear it."

"Alright, you should sit down then."

Nick sat down next to Alice and she started to tell him the story."

**(Ima put the story into a flashback.. Just wanted to let you guys know so you dont get confused.)**

_{Flashback}_

_Alice got home from her date with Jack and she went upstairs to check on Jeff. His door was shut so she knocked on it. She heard a voice that wasnt Jeffs so she walked in to see Chris and Jeff both smoking a cigarette._

_"What the fuck?"_

_"Alice!" Jeff said shocked._

_"Hey Alice." Chris smiled._

_"When did you start smoking?!"_

_"A while ago.." Jeff said ina voice that Alice knew all to well._

_"Chris, you need to leave."_

_"Why?"_

_"LEAVE!"_

_Chris rolled his eyes, he kissed Jeff and then left._

_"Why?"_

_Jeff looked at his sister then back at his feet._

_"Jeff.. Why did you start smoking?"_

_"I was having a bad day and Chris told me to skip school with him. Well I did and he lite a cigarette, he handed it to me and told me to take a few puffs off of it. Every since then I started to smoke."_

_"How long ago?"_

_"A few months."_

_"Jeff, smoking aint good for you."_

_"I dont care. It calms me down."_

_"Chris should calm you down! He shouldnt have had you smoke at all! He should have hugged you, tell you that everything would be alright."_

_"But Alice, you dont understand."_

_"What dont I understand?"_

_"He aint good at doing things like that."_

_"Your his fucking boyfriend! He should at least try to do it for you!"_

_"Well he didnt."_

_"Well, you deserve so much better than him!" Alice yelled then left the room._

_{End of Flashback}_

"So your telling me, Chris got Jeff hooked on cigarettes?"

Alice only nodded, "Thats why Jeff whispered into Jacks ear and Jack looked at me. I knew already what Jeff asked. He asked Jack is he could smoke a cigarette with him. He has been only sharing them with Jack, he hasnt been having a full one."

"Oh.." Nick frowned.

"Yeah. I hate it, but at least he is trying."

Nick only shrugged. Jeff and Jack came back outside but when Alice and Nick looked back at them, they saw Jeff holding a full cigarette.

"Jack." Was all Alice said.

"He wanted a full one."

Alice glared at him.

"He gave his puppy dog eyes!" Jack whined.

"Wow, your so weak when it cames to Jeffs puppy face."

"Im sorry."

Jeff only chuckled as he sat down on the bottom step. They stayed outside for hours and had a good time. But every good moment has to end soon.

"Hey guys."

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. Jeff became silent and looked at the ground, Alice got closer to him as Jack and Nick both stood up ready to fight with they have to. Chris smiled at the reaction everyone gave as he looked at Sebastian and the other two guys that he had with him.

The same two guys who called both Jeff and Nick sexy.

"We need to talk." Sebestian said.

**Jeff and Nick can never get a break. Im sorry. Dont hate me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.. :) Well you guys might hate me for the first half of the story.**

_From last chapter:_

_"Hey guys."_

_Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. Jeff became silent and looked _

_at the ground, Alice got closer to him as Jack and Nick both stood up ready to _

_fight with they have to. Chris smiled at the reaction everyone gave as he looked _

_at Sebastian and the other two guys that he had with him._

_The same two guys who called both Jeff and Nick sexy._

_"We need to talk." Sebestian said._

"What do you guys want?" Nick glared at Sebastian and Chris.

"Jeff." Chris said pointing to him.

"You leave my boyfriend the fuck out of this!"

"GUYS!" Sebastian yelled making everyone stop talking and look at him, "This is about Jeff. Yes. But I need to talk to him. Just me."

Jeff looked up at Sebastian with a worried look. He then looked at Nick.

"You hurt him, ill hurt you."

Sebastian nodded. Him and Jeff then talked to the side of the house but were everyone could still them. Everyone them looked back at Chris and the two guys.

"So what do you guys want?" Nick asked in an annoyed tone.

The guys bothe shrugged.

"We were hanging with them and this one said we were going to get his boyfriend back or some shit like that." The tallest one said.

"John! Shut up."

"No Chris you shut up! Your not getting Jeff back. You hurt him, broke his heart. He wants nothing to do with you."

"Sure. He is in love with me."

"That was until you fucking cheated on him!"

"Look miss. Gel-head-"

"You fucker!" Nick yelled lunging at Chris and punching him right in the face.

Jack ran up to them and tried to pull Nick off of Chris but Nick was to strong at the moment. Nick just kept hitting Chris.

"JEFF!" Alice yelled.

Hearing his name Jeff looked over to see Nick attacking Chris. Him and Sebastian both ran over to try and help stop it. Well mainly Sebastian.

"Nick! Stop!" Jack yelled.

"Nick..!" Jeff yelled but not loud.

Hearing Jeffs voice made Nick stop and look around. His eyes landed on a softly crying Jeff who he hurried to and hugged.

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing, he just pissed me off."

"Chris, what the fuck?! I thought you said we werent gonna start any fights?"

"Hey, he started it."

"Your the one who started it." Alice and Jack said at once.

"Chris, you need to leave." Jeff said.

"No. Im here to try and get you back."

"I dont want you back. You cheated on me and you didnt care that I was hurt. You only want me back because you see than I have moved on and a lot more happier than when I was with you. I never want you back. I want nothing to do with you."

"Thats what you say now."

"No.. Im serious. Leave."

"I think i agree with him." Sebastian said.

Chris looked at Sebastin with a shocked face, "Your my boyfriend! You should be on my side."

"How can I be your boyfriend if im not dating you. I was in it to make Jeff jealous. But I ruined my relationship with Nick and now your making his life and his family's lives hell. Im not like that." Sebastian said.

Everyone then looked at Sebastian confusingly.

Sebastian sighed, "I didnt know about Jeff. I swear I didnt. Chris randomly came up to me one day and said he needed to make a guy jealous. Well the day Jeff saw us kissing was the day I found out about him. And the day in the park, yeah I may have been cuddling up to him but I didnt want to, I just did it so he would stop whinning. I only asked if Nick and Jeff were dating because of how they were acting, holding hands standing close together. I didnt mean it in a bad way, I didnt. Then yesterday Chris came up to me saying that he needed to get Jeff back. He told me his plan and I ACTED like I was all for it. I did that so I could come here and tell Jeff what Chris was up to. And I guess it worked because he pissed off Nick and now the dumbass has a black eye a bloddly lip and a broken nose. AND im also here to say sorry to Nick, when I agreed to act like Chris's boyfriend I didnt know he meant full on kissing and sex. Hell he was paying me for this shit. I didnt mean to hurt you Nick but I see your much more happier with Jeff, and I can see how much you love him." Sebastian explained.

Nicks eyes went wide at the last thing Sebastian said. He just gave it away that Nick loved Jeff. Yeah of course Nick loves Jeff but he wasnt going to tell him yet. Jeff also had the same reaction, his eyes went wide and his head snapped to the side as he looked at Nick. Nick wanted to bad to run away. He was so ready to, but his brother was in his path so even if he did Jack would grab him. So Nick took a deep breathe closed his eyes and tried to calm all his nerves. Jeff on the other hand was trying to hold himself back from attacking Nick with kisses. He wanted so bad to tackle Nick to the ground kiss him all over his face and scream "I love you too" at the top of his lungs. But he didnt.

"Sebastian.. Your a dumbass." Nick whispered harshly at his ex-boyfriend.

Sebastian only gave Nick a confused look that made Nick roll his eyes at.

"Y-you love me?" Jeff asked, "But we have only been dating a few days."

"I know Jeff. I mean I fell in love with you before I met you and when I finally did my feelings for you got stronger. And I wasnt going to tell you I loved you until the right time came."

"Well, what would you do if I told you that I fell in love with you the first day we met?"

"I dont know really. I would be the happiest man alive." Nick smiled at Jeff.

"Hold up!" Alice yelled, "If this is all the dickheads plan, whats with these two?"

"Really, I dont know.." Sebastian said.

"I dont know either. We were heading back to my place for a night in together.. This is my boyfriend." The one Chris called John said.

"Yeah, Chris came running up to us saying some guys beat up his brother."

"Chris dont have a brother.. He has a twin sister.." Jeff said.

"ANYWAYS! You two can leave, we are so sorry for all this." Jack said.

"Its not a problem, see ya."

The two left leaving Chris along.

"Now back to you!" Jeff said glaring at his ex, "You ruined my life, got me into things I never wanted to get into, you treated me like your own personal sex slave. I dont want that life no more. I have Nick now. He did so much more for me than you have ever done in 2 years. I dont want you, I will never want you again. Stay away from me, stay away from Nick, Sebastian and my family. We want nothing to do with you. Now leave.. Or I will have Nick force you to leave."

After Chris left, Sebastian turned to face everyone, "I am so sorry for all this."

"You know what Sebastian, its all good. Dont be sorry for anything." Jack said.

"Sebastian, you wanna stay for dinner?" Nick asked, "If its okay with Alice and Jeff."

"I dont mind.. Jeff?"

Jeff just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Jeff, its fine. I know he is my ex, but I have you now. I would like to stay friends with him and I would like it if you got to know him too. And ill tell you right here right now, you have NOTHING to worry about, im not a cheater and I most certanly WILL NOT cheat on you, your my world now." Nick explained to Jeff.

Jeff nodded, "Okay." He then whispered.

"You have my word on that." Nick said before he softly kissed Jeff.

X~X~X

Dinner went well, Jeff did catch Sebastian stairing at Nick a few times but the looks were good ones not bad but Jeff still didnt feel right having Sebastian look at Nick. He stood up, told Alice he was going to do the dishes and left without giving Alice a chance to answer. She looked at Nick who only shurgged and followed Jeff into the kitchen.

"Baby..?" Nick softly said to Jeff who had his back turned to him, "Jeff?"

"What!" Jeff snapped making Nick jump a little.

"Whats wrong?"

"Sebastian."

"What about him?"

"He kept looking at you. I didnt like it."

"Then you should have said something. I didnt know he was looking at me, I kept looking at you."

"What..?"

Nick softly smiled at his boyfriend, "I kept looking at you. I dont care if Sebastian wants me back or whatever, I now have you and im not letting you go."

"If everything ok?"

Both boys looked to see Sebastian standing there.

"Everything is fine." Said Jeff who turned back around to face the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, everything is fine Sebastian. We're just talking."

"About what?"

"Something personal."

"Oh ok.. Well I was coming to tell you guys that I was gonna head home now."

"Ok. Bye." Jeff said not looking at Sebastian.

Nick sighed, "Bye Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded softly at Nick and left. Nick waited until he heard the front door close until he started to talk again.

"What did I just say?" Nick asked.

Jeff just shrugged.

"Really? I told you that you dont have to worry about Sebastian. Im yours no one elses."

Nick waited for Jeff to answer but when he didne, Nick walked up to him, made Jeff looked at him and kissed him. Jeff kissed back just and softly and wrapped his arms around Nicks neck. When Nick pulled away he pulled Jeff closer into a hug. They staryed like that for a while until they felt another pair of arms wrap around them both. They looked to see Jack standing there with the biggest smile on his face.

"You guys are adorable." Was all he said.

Both boys laughed at him and they all pulled away from the hug.

"Alice, come get your man!" Jeff yelled.

"What is he doing now?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"We were having a loving moment and he ruined it."

"Jack Lee Duval.. What do you do it?"

"I couldnt help it.. They looked so adorable and I tried to tell them but they were ignoring me so I hugged them." Jack pouted.

"Go wait in the car."

Once jack walked off still pouting Alice laughed, "Sometimes.. I think im the man in the relationship."

Jeff nodded.

"But anyways, me and Jack are leaving and we wont be back until after 11."

"Alright. Have fun." Jeff said hugging his sister.

"But not to much fun." Nick added.

"I should say the same for you guys." Alice joked winking at Jeff who blushed.

"We wont I promise.'' Nick said.

Alice giggled and waved. She left and the boys looked at each other.

"You order the pizza, Ill pick the movie." Jeff said.

"Deal."

They kissed each other and went into different rooms. Nick ordered a pizza for them to share as Jeff picked out a romantic movie. He knew they were going to talk about what happened at dinner so he picked his and Nick least favorite movie. Nick came back said the pizza would be there in 45 minutes to an hour as he sat down next to Jeff.

"Alright." Jeff said.

"So, what was really wrong?"

"Truthfully..?"

"Truthfully."

"You."

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
